With constant changes in society, child safety issues have become a hot topic all over the world. As electronic technologies develop rapidly, many wearable devices for preventing loss of children, such as electronic positioning watches, have appeared.
An existing wearable device generally comprises a positioning module and a communication module. When a wearer (e.g., a child) wears the wearable device, the wearable device can acquire the position information of the wearable device, i.e., the wearer, in real time via positioning module, and then send via the communication module the position information to a terminal carried by a guardian (e.g., a parent). As such, the guardian is able to know the position of the wearer in time and thereby prevent the wearer from getting lost.
However, when the wearer is not staying with the guardian, the wearable device may be separated from the wearer. This is due to the fact that the wearable device may be e.g. removed by the wearer or by people other than the guardian and the wearer. In this case, the wearable device cannot function to locate the wearer any longer and hence cannot function to prevent the wearer from getting lost.